


Love

by Ghostwriter (Zoya_Zalan)



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, POV First Person, Romance, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 12:26:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3896260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoya_Zalan/pseuds/Ghostwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kathryn Janeway ponders her relationship with Seven of Nine while she watches her lover sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : Paramount owns all things Voyager. I'm just borrowing. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> **Notes** : This was one of only a handful of femslash vignettes I wrote in the Voyager universe. This sub-genre just didn’t strike me as appealing at the time, but I wanted to test the waters anyway. It was written for a wonderful Voy friend, Boadicea.
> 
> Written April 1999.

~ * ~ * ~

I feel tears gathering in my eyes once more as I lie here, watching her while she sleeps. The warmth of her body comforts me, bringing such peace and joy. _How did this all happen?_ I wonder for the millionth time, reaching out to caress the shiny golden strands of her hair. I remember so clearly the first time we came face to face and how disturbing the circumstances were... Such vivid memories.

Such vivid emotions.

She was an unexpected addition to this family, uncertainty coloring our lives from the moment she was first brought aboard. But her presence carried with it a multitude of rewards and advantages, making our own little collective complete in so many ways. And now, so many years later, here she is in my arms, my friend... my lover. How did all this happen?

We were the untouchables; I was the captain, and she was the former Borg. Rank kept me separate from the rest all those years, and for her, it was the difficulties associated with adaptation and understanding humanity in all its infinite variables. For us, there was no one except each other. We were kindred souls, lost and found.

I admit I was shocked when she first announced her feelings for me. I was even more shocked to find that I shared the same affection for her. It was a difficult time. Once more, I defined parameters, just as I had to another dear friend so long ago. This time, however, my would-be suitor ignored my parameters, taking great pleasure in pursuing me with a vengeance. I probably shouldn't have been surprised by her actions — it certainly wasn't her first act of defiance. Despite her determination though, she had learned enough to remain discreet and respectful of my rank while we were in public, for which I was enormously grateful.

I was entirely flattered, of course; that much was difficult to hide. We had already been in the Delta Quadrant for more than ten years, losing many a valued crew member along the way. I remember feeling very alone. To have someone so young and beautiful making me feel so young and beautiful... I wonder now how I resisted her for as long as I did.

It happened eventually; I gave in, or did I simply come to my senses? I guess it really doesn't matter now. On the sofa in my quarters, barriers broken, hands and lips searching tentatively, tasting, teasing... learning, giving in to the flood of repressed joy that I'd locked away, selflessly giving her the most wonderful lesson in humanity that I could possibly offer. It was a monumental moment, an endless kiss that tasted of eternity.

I'd cried softly as the moment's passion ebbed away from us. She reached for me then, I remember, her lips seeking the softness of my bosom to rouse me yet again and let me soar once more to that place I'd denied myself for so long, but I'd pulled her into my arms instead, exhausted from our lovemaking.

Even then, I'd tried to gently dismiss what had happened between us, guilt slicing through my newfound bliss like a sharp knife. But, my words were unacceptable. I remember staring at her in wonder as she explained the situation to me so calmly and logically, her blue eyes still sparkling with desire. I'd argued fruitlessly about my age, unable to ignore or hide the evidence that was laid bare before her. She simply smiled.

Yes... she smiled. Another lesson learned.

We've been together ever since, my lover and I. She brings me such joy and happiness. It's very hard to find words to describe our bond, but I believe _priceless_ would be a good start.

My thoughts return to the present as my love stirs in my arms, shifting to a more comfortable position beside me. I watch her with a bemused smile as she stretches and takes a deep breath before falling once more into a peaceful slumber. She is so beautiful, and I am so lucky.

With an impish grin, I lean over and take one of her soft nipples into my mouth, suckling gently until I hear her moan. She is still asleep. I trail one of my hands under the covers, experienced fingers seeking her place of delight. Warm and wet, I touch her there, stroking, encouraging. She writhes beneath me, ascending quickly to consciousness. Eyes still closed, gasping, waking to the pulse that I've aroused. I focus on her center, hardened with desire, teasing and loving, kissing with determined fingertips until she trembles.

She murmurs my name, her voice thick with passion; I respond, but not with words. Her hand in my hair, guiding, centering herself, hips rolling, meeting my hand stroke for stroke... soft whispers of love...

I continue my ministrations, trying to give back some of the joy she has brought to me. My own body responds to her pleasure; I feel the pulse in my groin as her breath catches, as her body tenses... tears falling down flushed cheeks...

...both she and I...

Now...

Her back arches sharply, voice carrying through the darkness, surprise mixed with bliss. I don't stop...

Again and again...

...trembling...screaming...

...sobbing...

_I love you so much_...

... _so much_...

Her body calms, breathing still ragged. My touch is comforting, soothing, bringing her down.

_Shhhhh_...

... _my love_...

Our gazes meet, blue merging with blue, and everything seems right. Perfect. In that moment, I can only wonder how I ever doubted this, doubted us. Smiles, joyful and full of promise.

She reaches for me then, pulling me into the warmth of her embrace.

...and the rest of the world disappears...

~ * ~ finis ~ * ~


End file.
